


For You

by ForTheFunOfIt_37



Category: JAG
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFunOfIt_37/pseuds/ForTheFunOfIt_37
Summary: Lieutenant Meg Austin comes back into Harm's life in the worst possible way. After being assaulted, Meg turns to Harm for help as she recovers from the trauma she was put through. Harm does his best to help, and wants his feelings for her to be known.





	1. Chapter 1

Major Mackenzie looked around her pigsty of an office in a crazed sort of way, the file she needed not anywhere in her line of sight. She was beginning to panic a little. That file was key to her defense case. Now where was the last place she had seen it…..

“Bud!” Mac stuck her head out of her door, searching for the Lieutenant. “Where did you put the Corporal Linson medical file?”

“It’s on your desk, Major!” Bud answered. “I returned it after adding the new cover page.”

Mac groaned. “Bud, how many times do I have to tell you? Don’t put things on my desk or I’ll never find it!”

“I-um-yes, Major.” Bud said and went back to his work. Mac shut the door and picked up the file from her desk to continue her preparation. 

“Jeez, it seems like the Major tells you the same thing every other week.” Harriet Simms says from behind Bud.

“Harriet!” Bud jumps to his feet and spins around to face her. “What can I do for you?”

Harriet smiles. “I came to return a stack of files to you.”

“Thanks.” Bud smiled back and took the stack from her.

“So, what are you doing Saturday night?” Harriet asks shyly.

Bud sets the files on his desk before answering. “Well, as of now, nothing…….

  
  


Mac was deep into her work, reading six different documents while writing notes on a sheet of paper at the same time. Maybe she was cramming, but she want to be as prepared as possible for court tomorrow morning. She was so engrossed in her work that she almost didn’t hear what was going on outside. She paused, taking her pen from her mouth and standing up. She walked to her office door and stepped out.

“-without an appointment, Lieutenant.” Bud was saying, stepping in front of a blonde Navy Lieutenant. Mac looked closer at the Lieutenant. Her appearance was disheveled, and she looked to have blood on her dress blues.

“I have to see the Commander now!” The Lieutenant exclaimed, her voice breaking a bit. She stepped forward with wavering steps.

“Ma’am!” Bud followed after her. “You can’t go in-”

Mac decided it was time to intervene. “Lieutenant, my associate is right. You can’t demand to see the Commander-”

“With all due respect, Major, I must see him now!” The Lieutenant cut her off, stepping forward as she spoke. “Harm will know what to do. I think…”

“Lieutenant, are you under the influence?” Mac asked. The women’s eyes filled with pain as she stumbled into Mac.

“No of course not! wait-yes-er-I don’t know!” Tears spilled down her cheeks. “I-I don’t know!” Her balance wavered and she started to fall. Mac quickly helped her to stand.

“What’s going on here?” Lieutenant Commander Rabb walked out of his office at the sound of all the commotion.

“Harm! I need your help!” The Lieutenant left Mac and headed for him. “I-I don’t know what’s wrong or what happened I just know it hurt! I woke up and..and….hurts so bad…..”

“Meg? Whoa, easy there!” Commander Rabb caught her as she collapsed again. “Meg you’re shaking….is that blood?”

“Harm, I-I don’t know…” The tears kept coming and she shook more.

Harm held her to him, her tears and mumbled words lost into his shoulder as he spoke soothingly to her.

“What is happening here?” Someone must have alerted the Admiral because he walked down the hall with firm steps, confusion in his gaze. “Commander, who is that?”

“Sir, this is Lieutenant Austin. She ne-”

“Lieutenant Austin? As in the Lieutenant Austin who used to work here? Meg?” The Admiral joined Harm at her side. “Good God! What happened to her.?”

“I don’t know, sir. She only just came in. But I fear something bad.” The Commander answered.

Meg mumbled something against Harm, and they both looked worriedly at her.

“Meg, you need help. Don’t worry, we’re here for you.” Harm said then turned to the Admiral. “Sir, with your permission, I’m going to take her to the hospital.”

“Yes, go.” Admiral Chegwidden waved them off. “Make sure she’s alright, then find out what happened.”

“Aye, sir!” Harm put Meg’s arm over his shoulders, and slide his own behind her back to support her as they walked to the elevator.

As soon as they were gone, Mac turned to Bud. “Who is Lieutenant Austin? Or Meg, or whatever her name is. How does she know Harm? And why does the Admiral know her?”

“Well, Lieutenant J.G. Austin was the Commander’s partner before you, ma’am. She came to JAG right after Lieutenant Pike got reassigned.” Bud explains. 

Mac nodded in understanding. She had met Caitlyn Pike and knew that she and Harm had worked together and often kept in touch, but she had never heard mention of a Lieutenant Austin. “Were they close?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Bud answers. “I would guess ‘yes’ though, based on the way the Commander dropped everything to help her.”

“Me too.” Mac frowned.  _ Who was she to him? _ “Thanks, Bud.”

“Anytime, Major.”

  
  


Harm paced around the room, worrying as Meg Austin lay sleeping in the bed. She seemed so out of character when she came into JAG headquarters. She was shaky, nervous, and in pain. And her uniform was not perfect, something Harm had completely forgotten was a key part of her.

All traces of the funny, playful and determined blonde he had known were nowhere to be seen. And that was causing him to guess that the worst had happened to her.

“Commander?” A nurse spoke from the doorway. Harm stopped pacing long enough to walk over. 

“Do you have good news?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes and no.” The nurse answered. “The bad news is, we got her blood results back and found traces of flunitrazepam, more commonly referred to as rohypnol. This, along with the cuts and bruises, lack of memory and pain adds up to a sexual assault.”

Harm kept his composure, but his eyes gave away his grief and anger. “And the good news?”

“Her injuries are minor and should not take long to heal.” The nurse said with a sad smile. “And the assailant used protection.”

Harm returned the smile, but his heart was not in it. 

“We’ve sent her personal effects down to the police forensics team in hopes of finding a lead.” The nurse continued. “You should know that we have a psychologist standing by to help your friend. I strongly encourage you to convince your friend to talk to her.”

“Thank you.” Harm says quietly. The nurse nods to him, then exits. Harm sits down in the chair beside Meg’s bed, gently taking her hand in his. “Where’ve you been, Meg?”

He knew she wouldn’t answer, but still hoped she would. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when her fingers lightly squeezed his.

  
  


Admiral A.J. Chegwidden stared at his phone. The object on his desk had continued to ring since Commander Rabb had left, but it was not who he hopped would call. He was anxious for an update. 

It rang again and he jumped in fright before picking it up.

“Chegwidden.” He said.

“Hey, Admiral. It’s Commander Rabb. I’m calling with that update you asked for.”

A.J. let go a sigh of relief. “Finally. Go on then.”

“She’s alright, just drugged. All of her injuries were minor.” Rabb says. “Ah….well….most of them.”

“What do you mean ‘most of them’?” 

“Exactly what I said, sir.” Harm explains carefully. “You see, she was drugged and had ah…...a….um…. horrible encounter of the worst sort involving males. Well, um, a sexual assault? The doctor thinks she was awake for most of it, but too weak to fight. She doesn’t remember now, but he thinks it will come back to her when she gets over the shock. They have a psychologist standing by.”

“Who would do that? I want to know what happened, Rabb. But a psychologist, that’s good.” Admiral Chegwidden frowns. “But if I know anything about Meg, she’ll avoid talking about it. Stay with her will you?”

“Sure thing.” Harm says, then after a minute adds “Will you come see her, sir?”

The Admiral pauses. It was no secret that he thought very highly of Lieutenant Austin, she was like a daughter to him. Her sudden disappearance had affected him almost as badly as it had affected Harm. But how would she respond to him in such a state?

He takes a deep breath. “Yes. I’ll drop by later. Take care of her, Rabb.”

“Yes, sir.” Harm answers then hangs up.

The headache was the first thing Meg was aware of when she came to. The next was the numbness that spread throughout her body. She sat up in alarm. She was hooked up to several machines that beeped and she started to panic, crawling through the bedsheets to try to get the door.

“Meg, whoa! Here lay back down! Calm down, you’re safe!” Harm exclaimed, his hands firmly on her shoulders as he laid her back.

“Harm?” She looked at him and sighed in relief, laying her head against his shoulder. “Oh thank goodness. I panicked I thought it was him……”

“Meg, who is he? Do you know?” Harm asked quickly. She bit her lip and shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. He sighed, but hugged her close. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t push you like that.”

She didn’t say anything. He looked down at her and smiled sadly.

“I’m glad to see you, although I’m sorry it is like this.” He said softly. She nodded in agreement, but stayed silent. Harm hoped the silence would not become a part of Meg’s personality, it made him anxious.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg looked at the Navy psychologist from across the table. The psychologist, Doctor Palanki, smiled at her.

“Lieutenant Austin, is it?” Palanki asked kindly.

Meg nodded, pulling at the skirt of her dress whites. Doctors, especially psychoanalysis doctors, had always made her uncomfortable, but Harm had insisted on talking and had scheduled her to meet with Doctor Palanki the day after she was released from the hospital. He was currently waiting for her in the other room.

“Lieutenant Austin, you are aware that you were attacked a few days ago, yes?” Doctor Palanki asked gently, looking at her clipboard.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Meg said with a nod.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Palanki asks, looking to her.

_ Yes. I can tell you all about it, and how awful it was to not be able to stop it. _ Meg thought, but she placed a fake smile on her face and shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember. It’s just blurs.”

Palanki nodded in understanding. “Can you tell me about some of the blurs?”

Meg chewed her lip thoughtfully. “Well, I remember my wrists being grabbed and my dog tags being yanked off. He was a good bit taller than me and much stronger, but for some reason I didn’t fight back. I-I just let him handle me.”

“That's good, Lieutenant, very good. Do you remember anything else about him?” Palanki asked. “What were his eyes like? Did you see his face at all?”

_ Deep brown. Complex and intimidating, but gentle. Smooth face, clean shaven with military cut dark brown hair…. _

“I’m sorry.” Meg shook her head, suppressing the memories. “I didn’t get a good look.”

“Right. That’s okay though.” Palanki said encouragingly. “You mentioned not be able to fight back, do you know why?”

Meg chewed a fingernail. “Um…I don’t remember.”

But Meg was lying. Lying straight through her teeth because she didn’t trust what would happen if she said she remembered it all.

**_Odd_ ** _ , Meg thought as she walked.  _ **_I don’t remember coming down this way….._ **

_ “Lost there, ma’am?” A voice called from down the street a ways. _

_ Meg smiled. “No, thank you though. I’ve got this.” _

_ “Okay then.” The voice belonged to a dark haired Marine, a Lance Corporal if she knew her ranks correctly. He had a nice smile and a good-looking form. “But I’m warning you that these streets can be dangerous at night. Lots of weirdos. Do you need a ride someplace? I’ve got a car just around the corner. Maybe we can grab a drink on the way?” _

_ “Thank you for the kind offer, but I’ve got to get going.” Meg said.  _ **_Good lord, this guy is persistent._ **

_ The Lance Corporal smiled gently. His brown eyes shone with an unending depth. “Okay then. You enjoy your night then, ma’am.” _

_ “Thank you, you enjoy yours, too.” Meg turned and began walked back down the street. _

_ The Marine laughed gently. “Thank you, ma’am. I will, trust me, I will.” _

**_That’s a little freaky,_ ** _ Meg thought as her subconscious urged her to go a little faster.  _ **_Oh calm down, Meg! Just because you’re alone on an unfamiliar street doesn’t mean everyone is dangerous!_ **

_ She sighed through her nose. She needed to keep her head clear. _

**_…...Do I know where I’m going? Maybe I should do….._ **

_ Meg yelped when a hand grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into the alley. Something sharp slid into her side and she kicked out at the man holding her. He laughed and she instantly recognized the voice. _

_ “I missed you, ma’am.” The Lance Corporal explained, holding her tighter. “I’m surprised you don’t remember me, but we’ll make the most of our night together anyway.” _

_ Meg kicked hard and reached for the hands that held her, but her strength was sapped away. The Lance Corporal, releasing her throat, grabbed her wrists firmly and pulled her face towards him. _

_ “My, my. You’re beautiful even when you scared.” He said with a laugh. His left hand traced her cheekbone before sliding gently down to her collarbone. Her heart rate escalated as his fingers found their way into her shirt and wrapped in her dog tags. With a firm yank, he tore them off. “The navy doesn’t own you, darling, so you don’t need to be tagged like an animal.” _

_ Meg couldn’t do anything but watch as he stuck the tags in his mouth. He succeeded in making her shiver with fear as he slowly sucked on the silver metal. He laughed at this before spitting her tags on the ground and looping his hands around her waist. _

**_Stop! Please stop!_ ** _ Meg screamed inside her head. Her voice was nowhere to be found, having mysteriously disappeared along with her strength.  _ **_No, no, no no, no! This can’t be happening!_ **

“Meg? Are you alright?” Harm asked worriedly. His hand went to her shoulders to support her as she looked at him with foggy eyes. “Meg!”

“What? Is something wrong?” She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

“No, it’s fine you were just in a daze.” He smiles reassuringly. She gives a brief flicker of a smile in return, but it doesn’t reflect in her eyes. Then she turns back to the waterline. Harm had decided to take her out in his boat as a distraction from recent events, as well as a chance to spend time with her. Sadly, she just seemed distracted, which was discouraging towards Harm.

“So how did it go with Commander Palanki?” He asked gently.

She looked back to him. “It was okay. I’m not really helpful with providing her anything that she doesn’t already know, but she seems hopeful.”

“I guess that’s pretty good.” Harm says. “I don’t want to pry, but what did you talk about?”

Meg faltered with words, but recovered quickly. “Well...we-um-just sort of talked. You know, about what happened. She asked if I remembered anything.”

“Do you?”

She looked in his eyes. They were full of emotion, fear, anger, and-was that affection?

She looked away. “No.”


End file.
